Zero find out
by Axel83
Summary: Zero start at a new school and he find out kamane is and he has to kill him but does kill or not.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't not own vampire knight and thank you to my beta reader, PeachyQ73.**

**Chapter one **

**Zero Fist day of school**

It was a rainy day and Zero was walking to school with is mommy. She was holding his hand as the rain was coming down like cats and dog. "Mommy, do I have to go to school?" Zero asked as the got to the front of the gate of the school. "Yes you do my little one." Mom told Zero as they went inside the school grounds.

They walked to a building and Zero looked at It. "Do I have to live here mommy?" Zero asked "Yes, when you turn 15 my love." she told her 10 year old son. "But I don't want to live here. I want to stay at home with you mommy." Zero whined as a man came out of his office. "Hello. My name is Kaien Cross and I am head master here at the school." He told us as shook my moms hand, then my hand. Then I saw a girl come into the office and she looked to be about my age. She said "Hello dad. Did you call me?" she asked him. "Yes I did Yuki. I want you take Zero to his class room as I talk to his mom in my office." he told her. "Zero? This my daughter Yuki and she will show you where the class room is." the head master told him. "Ok." Zero said as his mom kiss him good bye.

Zero and Yuki walked down the hall. Zero looked around the hall. Then he asked "Are you in my class Yuki?" he asked her. "Yes I am." she answered as they reached a class room. "This is the class room for this year and next year you will have a dorm room." She told Zero "But my mom told me I am leaving her when I turn 15." "Yes that was the age but my dad fix it so now I stay here and you can stay here too." She told him.

Yuki showed Zero to his seat and then went to her seat. The bell rang for the start the day and then the teacher came into the class room. They did their class work, the bell rang to go to lunch, and Yuki showed Zero where they eat lunch. "Thank you. I got it from here. You can go eat lunch with your friends now if you want to." Zero told Yuki. "Thank you Zero." Yuki told him as she went to her friends.

Zero got his lunch, sat at a table, and started to eat his lunch. When Zero was finished eating his, he looked and saw a boy who was about 12 years old. He was tall, had brown hair, and he was walking with his friends. Zero couldn't take his eyes off of him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Zero..." Yuki said. "Sorry Yuki." Zero said. "That's ok." Yuki said.

"It's time go back to class now." Yuki told him. "Ok." Zero told her.

They walked to back to class and sat in their seats. The bell rang later indicating the end of the day. Zero walked to the front of the school to wait for his mom when he saw that boy with his friends. He kept looking at him when he heard someone calling his name, "Zero." He looked and it was his Mom. He walked up to her. "Hello Mom." Zero told her as they walked home. Zero walked home and went to his room. cleaned his room like good little boy, but he does not like doing his home work, but it would make his mom happy if does it. Later, he ate dinner with his mom, then he took a shower, and he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who read my story. To wawatvxq for reviewing my story and beta reader, PeachyQ73. Finally, thank you to everyone who added my story onto their Author and Stories Alerts.**

Chapter 2: One year has past

Zero was waking up one night to hear a noise coming from the living room.

He ran out of his bedroom, opened the door, saw his mom lying on the floor with a vampire sucking her blood.

He ran back upstairs, grabbed his gun his mom give to him, ran back to where his mom was, and shot at the vampire, but she ran off.

Zero ran to his mom and found she was already dead.

He swore to himself 'I will kill all vampires.'

Zero cried for the first and last time.

Zero went back to his room and packed his things, for this year. He was going live at Cross Academy now.

When got there, he went to check the list on the wall for his room number so he could move in.

He walked up to read it and he found his name. He saw he was in room 201a and then noticed that Yuki was walking up to him.

"Hey Zero." she said. Zero walked up to her.

"Hi Yuki." he answered her.

"Do you know where I can find room 201?" he asked her.

"Yes, follow me Zero." she told him and Zero followed her to his room.

"Thanks Yuki." he said to her as he opens the door.

"You're welcome Zero." she told as she went to here room.

Zero closed the door and dropped his bag on the floor. Then he heard a knock at the door. He open it to see it was the Headmaster, Kaien.

"Hello Zero." Headmaster said.

"Hi." Zero said.

"I wanted to come and see how you are doing here after your Moms death." he said to him.

"I am fine." Zero told him.

"I am here and Yuki too, if you need to talk to someone." he told Zero.

"Thanks." he said as he went to his bed.

The Headmaster turned and left Zero alone in his room.

He laid on the bed and was about to fall to sleep, when he heard another knock on the door. He rolled over and tried go to sleep, hoping that maybe the person would go if he didn't say anything and they did.

Zero got up after deciding he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep and walked out of his room.

He wanted to walked around the school grounds and that's when he saw that boy walking with his friends. He found a tree and sat under to think he how he was going kill that vampire that kill his mom. As he sat there thinking, he heard a voice calling him, "Hey Zero." Zero looked around and saw Yuki running towards him.

"I found you. I was looking everywhere for you zero." she said to him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Zero asked her, annoyed at being disturbed.

"My Dad wants you come to his to office after we are done with classes tomorrow." She told him.

"Fine." Zero said as he got up and walked way from her. She grabbed his arm and asked "Are you ok?"

"No, my mom died." he told her as he kept walking way.

Zero went back to his room and laid on his bed and fell asleep.

Zero got up the next day and went to class, but he didn't want to. He did it anyway because it would make his mom happy. He went to his seat and saw Yuki was in his class. He sat down just as the teacher came in the class room .

"Ok class, get to your seats." he told the class.

"My name is Mr. Lee." he told the class. Then he passed out a work sheet to the class, gave instructions for completing the work assignments, and the class worked on it until the bell rang.

Zero went to the headmasters office and knock on the door."Come in." the Headmaster called out.

"You wanted to see me?" Zero asked.

"Yes, please call me Father now." the Headmaster asked Zero.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Please call me Father or even Daddy. That would be ok too." he asked again.

"I am not going to call you Father or Daddy." he told the Headmaster.

"You will one day." he told Zero.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes you can my son." he answered.

Zero left the Headmasters office and went back to his room. He slammed his bedroom door and sat on his bed. He thought to himself, "What am I going do now? I have a Father." As he was thinking, he heard a knock on the door. Zero sat there hoping they would go way.

"Zero, are you there?" a voice on the other side of the door asked.

"It's me, Yuki, your Sister." she said. Zero got up, opened the door, and looked at her.

"Yes?" Zero asked, not good mood.

"My Dad told me you're my Brother now." she told Zero.

"Yes." said.

"My Dad told me that you watched the vampires and saw a day class girl go into their dorms." she told Zero

"What? Vampires come here too?" Zero asked angrily, his mood getting worse by the minute.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" she asked.

"No one told me that!" Zero he answered her, almost yelling.

"I thought our Dad told you."she said.

"I have to go, see you later Yuki." Zero said as he stormed passed her and waked down hall. He needed to get out of there. He went to his favorite tree and sat down to take a nap. Some time later, his sleep was disturbed by a voice.

"Why are you out of your room?" the boy said.

"Why do you care." Zero said.

"I'm Kaname." he said.

"And...?" Zero said when he heard voice again.

"Stop you two." Yuki said when she found the two boys.

"Hi Yuki." Zero said.

"What's going non here?" she asked.

"He asked me why I'm not in my room, as if that was any of his business." Zero told Yuki.

"Kaname, he's now my brother and he's working with me. We were looking around and making sure there isn't any day class girls out of their rooms." she told Kaname.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Kaname said as he pats her on the head, hugs and kiss her on the check. He then looked at zero and smiles at him. Zero looked like he want to kill him. Zero walked way, heading back to his room and tried to sleep again on his bed. However, he could not get that face out of his head.

Zero eventually went to sleep and the next morning, he did not go to class. He walked around school and then went to the gates that night for his prefect duties.

The girls were nuts, so Zero told them to stay back. Kaname came by and smiled at Zero, then walked to class. When the class disbursed, Zero left to do his rounds. Then he heard a voice say, " Hey Zero, wait up." Zero turned around and saw that it was Yuki.

"Yes Yuki?" Zero asked.

"Why did you not come to class today?" Yuki asked him.

"I didn't want to."he told her.

"You have to come class, ok?" she said.

"Ok, go do your rounds. I will come tomorrow." he told her.

"Good, see you later Zero." Yuki said as she left Zero.

Zero was walking back to his room. Then he noticed someone was behind him. He turn around and it was Kaname. Kaname got a hold of Zero and push him against the wall ….

**Ps. Please Review and tell me if this is good or not. Please give me input on the story too. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my stories and adding me to your favorite story list. Also thanks to my beta reader, PeachyQ73.**

**Chapter 3**

Zero looked at Kaname as he gets push against the wall, and saw that Kaname looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Stay away from Yuki." Kaname told Zero.

"Why?" Zero asked as he attempted to remove Kaname hands from his person.

"She is my girlfriend." Kaname told zero.

"She my sister, why would I date here?" Zero asked Kaname. Then Kaname let Zero go from the wall and took a step back.

"What? I did not know she had a brother." Kaname said as he looks at Zero.

"I said she's my sister. I just found out about it." Zero told Kaname

They look at each other then they heard a voice coming down the hall.

"Zero…" the voice said. Zero look and saw it was Yuki.

"Hey Yuki." Zero said. Kaname went up to Yuki and kissed her on the cheek then looked at Zero. He really wants to kick him in the butt. Kaname put his arm around Yuki hips.

"What are you guys doing out here? Yuki asked them.

"I was walking around and then I saw you." Zero said then looks at Kaname.

"I was on my way see you my little one and I ran into to Zero before I saw you." Kaname told her.

"I am going now." Zero said as he walked down the path to do his rounds and left them

Zero POV

As he walking down the hall, he keeps thinking of Kaname putting is arm on him." He was shocked at the urge he felt and kept saying 'I'm not gay' over and over again in his mind like a mantra. He saw one of Kaname's friends walking down the hall. He walked right past him and he did not say word. Then as he was going back to his room, he saw Kaname walking in his direction. Zero ran in to his room and closed his door. Zero lies down on his bed and tries not to think about him, but he can't get him out his mind.

It doesn't take long for him to fall to sleep. Then he hears a knock on the door, he rolls over and doesn't want to get up, so he stayed in bed to go back to sleep. Then he heard a voice but Zero stayed in bed to go to sleep. Then he felt someone touch him. He opened his eyes and saw it was Kaname next to him.

"What are you doing here Kaname?' Zero asked him.

"Come with me now." Kaname told Zero.

"Why should I?" Zero asked as he lay on his bed.

Kaname grabbed Zero arms, pulled him out of his bed, and pulled him down on the floor (Zero made loud noises when he fell out of his bed). Kaname looked at Zero and started to laugh at him. Zero got up, put his shoes back on, and then looked at Kaname like he wanted to hit him but he didn't.

"Let's go". Kaname told Zero as he went to the door and open it. Zero followed him and left his room. Kaname close the door behind him.

"Where are you taking me Kaname?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I want help finding a gift for Yuki." Kaname told Zero.

"Why do I have to come?" Zero asked Kaname and he did not move from the spot he stopped at.

"You are her brother are you not?" Kaname asked him.

"Yes I am but have not known her that long to get her something." Zero told Kaname.

"What do you know that she likes?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I don't know?" Kaname told Zero.

"Are you her boyfriend"? Zero asked.

"Yes I am her boyfriend. Why do you ask that?" Kaname asked.

"Then you should know what to get her, while I can go back to bed and get some sleep." Zero said as walked the other to the school gates. He started to leave Kaname there before he saw Kaname could not grab him. He made it back to his room, took his shoes off, and jumped in on his bed. Like before, went back to sleep before his head hit the pillow. Then he heard a knock on the door. He reluctantly got up, went to the door, and opened it. There was Yuki.

"Hello." Zero said.

"Hello Zero have you seen Kaname?" Yuki asked.

"No." Zero told her.

"I have been trying to sleep." Zero told her.

"Ok then, see you later." Yuki told Zero as he about close the door. He went to lay back down and fell back to sleep.

Zero had slept for three hours then his cell went off. He rolled over, took it out his back pocket, and looked at it. The caller ID said mom on it, but he saw her die in front of him.

**P.S**

**Tell me if this good or bad thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own vampire knight and thank you to my beta reader PeachyQ73.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" Zero said as he answered the phone.

"Hello my son." A woman said.

"You are not my Mom. She is dead." Zero said.

"I am not dead my Son." Mom told him.

"I have to go now, bye." he said as he hang up the phone and walked out of his room. He left the dorms and went to his favorite tree to think, but he hears a voice. Zero looked around and saw Kaname by himself before school started.

"What?" Zero asked.

"I saw you and did not look happy earlier." Kaname told him.

"Why do you care but my feelings?" Zero asked.

"I am one of your friends right?" Kaname asked.

"I guess you can be." Zero said and sat back down by the tree. Kaname sat next him and they sat there looking at each other. Zero slept a short while later and when he woke he was laying his head on Kaname's lap. He jumped up.

"Why didn't you wake me up when I fell to sleep?" he asked Kaname.

"You looked cute when you sleep." Kaname told him as Zeros face turned red.

"I can tell you something?" Kaname asked Zero.

"What?" Zero asked.

"I like you." Kaname said as he got up and put his hand around Zeros hips. Then they heard a voice coming from the pathway, so Zero moved way.

"Hello Zero, Kaname." Yuki said as she came up to them.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname said and he put his arms around her hips.

"Hi Yuki." Zero said as he started to walked way, but he couldn't move because someone grabbed his arm. He looked and it was Yuki.

"Don't go please? I need to ask you something." Yuki said.

"What? I have things to do." Zero told her.

"I have to do my work." Zero said he as he left Kaname and Yuki.

Zero started walking down the path and went to the headmaster's office. He opened the door and the headmaster was sitting in his chair as someone was sitting across from him. It was a woman's voice, and he think knows that voice.

"Hello Zero." Headmaster said to him.

"I am sorry, I will come back later." Zero told the headmaster.

"No, stay Zero. I want you tell you something." Headmaster told Zero.

"What?" Zero asked.

"That is not how to speak to your Father." a woman said.

"He is not my Father." Zero said.

"Yes he is." the women said.

"Ok, Zero this women is your Mother." Headmaster told zero.

"My Mom is dead." he said as he opened the door and left the room. He went back onto patrol and saw some of the day girls trying to get into the night rooms. He told them then to go back to their room and stay there until morning. Zero went to his tree and sat down.

**IN ZEROS HEAD**

What the hell is that woman doing and why is she saying she is my Mom? I don't have a Mom anymore. My Mother died. She died in right front of me**. **What I am going to do and what is she…? He heard a voice telling him to get up.

**OUT OF ZERO'S HEAD**

Zero opens his eyes and saw that it was that woman.

"Why are you here?" Zero told her.

"Do not speak to me like that Zero." the woman said.

"Why not? You are not my Mom or a Teacher." Zero said.

"I am your Mother." the woman said.

"No you are not my mother! My Mother has been dead for 2 years!" Zero said.

"A vampire bit me. I am undead." the woman said.

"What do you know of a vampire boy name Kaname?" the woman asked.

Zero looks at her and then runs to the Kaname's room. He opens the door, seeing if anyone was in the room.

"Kaname, are you here?" Zero asked.

"Yes" Kaname answered.

Zero saw Kaname at his desk. Zero ran up to him and slaps him on the face. Kaname looks at Zero.

"Why did you kill my Mom?" Zero asked him.

"I did not kill your Mom" Kaname told him.

"Who kill her?" zero asked him.

"I don't know." Kaname told him.

"Why did you not tell me that my Mom is alive?" Zero asked.

"I wanted her to tell you." Kaname said.

Zero looked at Kaname. He wants to hit him again for not telling him, but he was also glad he did not. But now his Mom is vampire. What is he going to do? Zero stepped back and walks to the door, open it, and left Kaname's room. Without a word, he went to his room, lay on his bed, and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning, Zero got up, took a shower, and got dress for class. Then he heard a knock on the door thinking it was Yuki. Zero walked to the door and opened it. He saw that it was his Mom.

"Good morning Zero." the woman said.

"Hi" Zero answered.

"No Good morning Mom?" the woman asked.

"Not yet." Zero said.

"I have to go now or I will be late for class." Zero said as he walked past her and then walks down the hall. He saw Yuki and they went to class together.

Class was over and Zero was happy that class was done. He went to his tree, sat down, and just then, his phone was going off. He looked at it and caller ID said 'Kaname'. He said "Hello?"

"Come to my room Zero." Kaname told him.

"Ok." Zero said as he hangs up the phone. Zero got up off the ground and walked to Kaname's room. He knocks on the door and opens it. He saw that women saying that she is his Mom. Zero walk into Kaname room he saw him sitting on his chair.

"Yes? You wanted to see me Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I want you and your Mother needs to have a talk when I am in class. You two stay here and chat." Kaname said as he walks out of the room.

Zero sat on Kaname's couch and the women sat next to him. They look at each a long time and the woman begins to speak.

"How is school?" the woman asks.

"Ok." Zero answered.

"Why do you care?" Zero asked.

"I am your Mother" the woman said.

"You look like my Mom." Zero said.

"I am glad you said that." the woman said as she smiles.

"I now it will take time." the woman said.

They heard the door open and Zero saw Kaname came into the room. He walks to his desk and opens a book and starts to read. Zero look at him and smiles, but he did not smile back. Then Zero looks back at the women sitting next to him and he got up.

"It was nice talking to you, but I have to go now." Zero said as he was walking to the door.

"It was nice talking to you too Zero." the women said as he closed the door behind him.

Zero walked back to his tree, but it was raining, so he went back to his room. When he opens the door, he saw Kaname sitting on his bed. Zero closes the door and stand against the wall.

"Why are you in my room Kaname?' Zero asked.

"I wanted see how you are doing after your chat with your Mom." Kaname said.

"I am ok" Zero said.

Kaname got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around zeros hips. He was about kiss him when the door opens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank for my beta reader, PeachQ73. Please review and thank you. Hope you like this last chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Zero pushed Kaname way from him. Zero slapped him on the face, then opened the door and saw it was his Mom standing there.

"Hello Zero." his Mom said to him as she came in to the room.

"What happened to you Kaname?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Kaname replied.

"Can I talk to Zero Kaname?" she asked him.

"Yes you may." Kaname told her.

Then Kaname kissed Zero on the cheek and then left the room.

"Yes Mom?" Zero asked.

"Are you mad at him and me?" his mom asked.

"Yes I am mad at you and Kaname." Zero told her as he sat on his bed.

"Why are you mad at Kaname?" mom asked.

"He did not tell me that you are a vampire" Zero told her.

"I am the one asked him not tell you my son." Mom told Zero.

"I was only a kid back then." Zero told her.

"You know I love you right?" she asked him.

"Yes I know, but I don't know if I love you back." Zero told her. Then they heard a knock on the door and then the door opened. Yuki came in the room and saw Zero's Mom in the room. She ran up to Zero, grabbed him by the arm, and took him out the room. She pulled him to her room and opened the door before closing and locking it.

"I thought your Mom was dead Zero?" Yuki said to Zero

"Me too." Zero told here.

"My Mom is now a vampire." Zero told her.

"How long has she been a vampire?" Yuki asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Zero told her.

"I am going and don't come after me ok?" zero told her as he left the room and walk down the hall. He went to his spot and sat down under his tree then he fall to sleep.

**Zeros Dreams**

Zero is walking down the road. At the end is his Mom and on the other side is Kaname. Zero looked at them. He looks at his Mom and she is smiling at him. Then he looks at Kaname. He sees him coming to him his but he can't move.

"Come to me." Kaname told him.

"No come to me zero." his Mom said.

Zero says nothing and tries to run the away. He can move now, so he runs away from Kaname and his Mom but he keeps coming back to his Mom and Kaname no matter what direction he runs. Why am coming back to them? I don't want to see them anymore.

Zero sees a door and then opens it. He sees Kaname sitting at a table eating and he has a ring on his finger. Zero went to the table and sat down.

"Hello my love, where have you been?" Kaname asked Zero.

"It does not matter. I am here now." Zero told him.

"Where is our son?" Kaname asked as he looked at Zero.

"We don't have a son Kaname." Zero told him.

"Yes we do, his name is Yesung" Kaname told him.

"Get up zero." a voice told him.

**The dream is over**

Zero opened his eyes and saw Kaname there. He looked at him and saw that he has no ring on his finger.

"What do you want Kaname?" Zero asked him.

"I am sorry Zero." Kaname told him.

"Why did you not tell me that my Mom was live?" Zero asked him.

"She asked me not to, so I did not tell you." Kaname told him as he put his arm around Zero's neck. Zero looked in to his eye and he knew that Kaname was sorry.

"I forgive you Kaname." Zero told him.

"Thank you Zero." Kaname told him before he kissed him on the lips. Zero kissed Kaname back when they heard a voice.

"Hello boys."

Zero and Kaname looked and saw it was Zero's Mom.

"What?" Zero asked her.

"I want tell you Zero that you are going marry Yuki in 3 days." Zero's Mom told him.

"What?" Zero asked.

"You and I will go shopping tomorrow." she told him.

"I am not going shopping with you." Zero told her.

"I will be with my boyfriend." Zero told her.

"Who is your boyfriend?" she asked him.

"Kaname" he told her as he kisses Kaname on the lips.

"You are not gay, you are my son and you will marry Yuki." she told him.

"Yes I am gay." Zero told his Mom.

Then Kaname took hold of Zero's hand and walked away from Zero's Mom. Then they went there separate ways. Zero went his room and Kaname went to his. As Zero reached his door, he opens it and saw Yuki sitting on his bed. She was not looking happy.

"What wrong Yuki?" Zero asked her.

"Your Mom is what is wrong." Yuki told him.

"What did she say to you?" zero asked her.

"She told me that we are to get married in 3 days." Yuki told him.

"I know, she just told me too, but I told her I have a boyfriend" Zero told her.

Then there was knocked on the door. Zero went to the door, opened it, and there was his Mom." "Come in**." **She came in the room and looked at both of them before she gives Zero a ring. He took it and looked at it.

"What is this for?" Zero asked.

"For you to give to Yuki." his Mom told him.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"So people now that you both are getting married." she told him.

"I love Kaname." Zero told her.

"No you don't Zero "she told him.

"Can I say something?" Yuki asked.

"Yes" Zero answered.

"I love Zero as a brother only." Yuki told Zero's Mom.

"I don't care, you two will get married in 3 days." she told them.

"What if I don't want marry her?" he asked.

"Then I will make you marry her." she told him.

Zero and Yuki looked at each other but did not say word. Then his Mom opened door and left the room. Yuki left after her. Zero sat on his bed and started to think about how he was going to get out of this situation. He then picked up his cell phone to text Kaname. He told him he was going run away and he will never come back. Then Kaname text Zero back and told him, "I will come with you because I Love you and I can't live with you." Zero text, "I am going now. I will meet out front of the school in hour." Kaname text back, "Ok, I will be there."

Zero got a bag and put some things in it. Then he left note for Yuki to tell her he will miss her and not to come looking for him and Kaname.

Zero got his cell phone, smashed it on the floor, and then he put it in the trash can before he left his room. He did not look back. He saw Kaname at the gate and then he put his hand into Kaname's pocket to take out his cell phone. He smashes it on the ground and then put it in the trashcan.

"Why did you that Zero?" Kaname asked.

"So no one can find us." Zero told him and they started to walk down the street. When Zero and Kaname got to the bus stop, they got on the bus and they rode it for hours. When they got off the bus, they walked down the street and Zero saw car that had the keys still in it. He grabbed Kaname by the arm and took him to the car and opened the door "Get in" was all he said. Zero started the car and started to drive away to the country.

"Where are we going Zero?" Kaname asked him.

"I don't know, just away from here." Zero told him.

Zero kept driving them. He came to a stop in front of a house. They got out of car. That's when Kaname saw something but doesn't know what it could be. He thinks it's something little and cute. Something with whiskers.

The End.

Thank you for reading this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you again.


End file.
